YunJae Februari
by jungnari
Summary: YJ. Semua berawal dari Februari. Saat aku terlahir. Saat aku diputuskan kekasihku. Saat aku dihianati sahabatku. Dan.. saat aku memulai lembaran baru denganmu..


Title : Februari

Author : jungnari

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M

Note : Ini murni fiksi pemikiran Nari. Kebosanan di tengah cerita, bukan tanggung jawab Nari, ne.

.

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

.

**Yang ngga suka ama pairingnya, close aja ne **

Happy reading!

.

Semua berawal dari Februari.

Saat aku terlahir.

Saat aku diputuskan kekasihku.

Saat aku dihianati sahabatku.

Dan.. saat aku memulai lembaran baru denganmu..

Aku, Kim Jaejoong. Dan inilah sepenggal kisahku,,

.

.

Tanganku terus bergerak menjelajahi satu per satu nama dari angkatanku yang lulus. "Kim Jaejoong, kenapa namamu tidak ada, oh?" aku terus mencari namaku dari sekian banyak nama yang tertulis disana. "Jika di urutan tengah dan akhir tidak ada, apa mungkin…" ku gantungkan kalimatku dan melihat kearah daftar 25 lulusan terbaik

"OMO!" nomor 5? Apa aku tidak salah? Aku berada diurutan 5, nomor 5? "Chunnie.. chunnie.. ne, aku harus memberitau Chunnie"

.

Aku berlari menuju atap salah satu gedung sekolah. Tempat nyaman yang biasa aku tempati saat menikmati waktu istirahat dengan kekasihku

"Chunnie!"

Park Yoochun, kekasihku, memutar badannya dan melihat kearahku

_GREP_

"Aku.. hiks.. aku berhasil Chunnie.. aku berada di 5 besar Chunnie, hiks.."

Kueratkan pelukanku pada dirinya saat merasa dia ingin melepasku "Selamat.." bisiknya sambil mengusap rambutku

Aku melepas pelukannya dan mengangguk semangat "Hari ini kau akan menemui orangtua ku kan? Mereka sering bertanya tentangmu. Apalagi kita sudah hampir 2 tahun berpacaran. Selain itu, kita harus merayakan hasil ujianku. Ne ne?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa Joongie"

"Kenapa? Apa lagi kali ini?" aku melipat kedua tanganku di dada

Aku merasa tingkah Yoochun sangat aneh. Apalagi dari tadi dia hanya melihatku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"Apa ada masalah?" tanyaku

Yoochun menghembuskan nafasnya, "Joongie.. kita tidak bisa meneruskannya lagi"

"Meneruskan apa?" aku sedikit bingung mendengarnya. Seingatku kami tidak merencanakan sesuatu selain bertemu orangtuaku

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita"

_DEG_

Apa kalian pernah merasakan bagaimana dada kalian terasa sangat sesak selama sekian detik?

Apa kalian pernah merasakan lupa bagaimana cara bernafas?

Apa kalian pernah merasa jika semua terasa sangat hening?

"Ke.. kenapa?"

"Hari ini awal dari perpisahan kita. Kita akan melanjutkan kuliah di tempat berbeda.. Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi, Joongie"

"Tapi.. tapi kita masih bisa saling menelpon Chunnie. Kita masih berada di Negara yang sama. Apa maksudmu tidak bisa bersama lagi?" aku merasa pandanganku sedikit buram karena air mata yang bersiap jatuh menuruni pipiku. Mungkin sekali saja aku berkedip, mereka akan berjatuhan dengan sendirinya

"Jangan rendahkan harga dirimu hanya karena laki-laki sepertiku"

_Hubungan ini.. apa aku tidak bisa mempertahankannya sekali lagi?_

BRAK

Pintu yang tertutup sangat keras memaksaku kembali dari lamunanku dan menyadari.. aku sendirian disini

.

Aku menangis di pelukan sahabatku, Kim Junsu

Sahabatku yang sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku. Kami memang mulai berteman saat memasuki senior high school, tapi aku merasa sangat nyaman saat bersama dengannya

"Dia.. hiks.. dia memutuskanku, Suie. Apa salahku? Bahkan.. hiks.. bahkan aku tidak sempat mencoba mempertahankan hubungan ini.. Kenapa, Suie? Kenapa?"

"Joongie.. masih banyak laki-laki yang lebih baik daripada Yoochun si jidat lebar itu! Aku sudah mengingatkanmu bukan jika dia hanya mempermainkan perasaanmu. Kau harus tunjukkan jika kau, Kim Jaejoong, bisa mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih baik daripada dirinya"

"Tapi itu sulit, Suie.. hiks.. aku sangat menyayanginya. Awal bulan lalu dia masih bersikap manis di hari ulang tahunku.. hiks.."

"Joongie, dengarkan aku!" Junsu melepaskan pelukanku dan memegangi kedua lenganku "Masih banyak laki-laki lain yang pantas denganmu. Apa yang tidak ada pada dirimu? Mungkin saat ini kau mengatakan sulit, tapi aku yakin kau pasti bisa"

"Suie.." aku dapat melihat keyakinan pada matanya "…gomawo"

"Kau harus menraktirku kali ini. Kita rayakan keberhasilanmu dan.." Junsu mencubit kedua pipiku "..kita harus mencari cara agar senyum indahmu mucul kembali"

_Junsu.. bagaimana diriku jika tidak ada kau saat ini?_

.

.

"Joongie, omma tidak melihat Suie" Omma benar, aku tidak melihatnya sejak keluar dari aula sekolah untuk upacara kelulusan

"Aku akan mencarinya, tunggu sebentar omma"

"Ne"

Aku mencari di sekitar aula, mungkin Junsu sedang bersama orangtuanya. Tapi pandanganku berhenti saat melihat dua orang yang aku kenal sedang asik berciuman di sudut ruangan.

Jika kau pernah melihat adegan slow motion, mungkin inilah yang aku rasakan saat ini. Tidak peduli banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, gerakan mereka berdua terlihat sangat jelas tertangkap mataku

Tanganku mengepal erat seolah ingin menghajar keduanya, tapi kuurungkan niatku saat ucapan Junsu berlarian di kepalaku "Ne, aku akan mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih baik darimu, brengsek"

.

.

4 tahun kemudian

"Melamun lagi?" tangan kekar yang terbiasa memelukku 3 tahun ini terasa sangat pas memeluk pinggang rampingku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menyamankan diriku didada bidangnya "Kali ini apa?" Aku menggigit bibir bawahku saat mulut dan lidahnya mulai menyesap leherku

"Ini masih pagi, Yun" aku mengusap pipinya dan mencium bibirnya sekilas

"Kau membiarkanku hanya memelukmu semalaman, sekarang kau juga melarangku menciummu, hmm?"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya dan mencium bibirnya saat dia mempoutkan bibirnya. Aku menciumnya bukan karena gemas, tapi aku tidak tahan melihatnya lebih lama lagi dengan pose anehnya "Kau yang meninggalkan semalaman karena teman-temanmu. Bukan salahku jika aku tertidur saat menunggumu"

Jung Yunho, kekasihku, mengusap pipiku pelan "Semalam yang terakhir, Boo. Besok kita akan kembali ke Korea Selatan, mereka menginginkan pesta perpisahan"

"Tokyo-Seoul tidak sejauh Seoul-London" gumamku saat kembali memfokuskan pandanganku ke kebun asri belakang rumah

"Apa kau tidak senang kembali ke Seoul?" bisiknya. Bohong jika aku mengatakan aku senang. Tapi Yunho lah yang terus meyakinkanku jika kembali ke Seoul adalah keputusan yang tepat. "Kau masih memikirkan mereka?"

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, mungkin mandi akan membuatku merasa lebih nyaman. Membiacarakan Seoul, terlebih dua orang itu membuat moodku yang teratur saat melihat bunga menjadi berantakan. Menyebalkan!

.

.

"Ngghhhhh… nggggghhhhhh… aaangghhhhh"

Suara gemericik air, desahan yang saling bersautan, dan bunyi khas ketika dua badan saling beradu terdengar sangat eksotis di dalam kamar mandi mewah masion Jung di Tokyo.

Mungkin, karena suara inilah para pelayan yang membersihkan kamar tuan muda mereka sesegera mungkin meninggalkan kamar ketika tugasnya selesai

Suasana di kamar memanglah biasa, semua tertata sangat rapi dan elegan. Tapi jika kalian membukan kamar mandinya, hanya ada satu kesan. Sexy -_-

"Yuuunnhhhhh…"

Sesekali aku mendesahkan nama kekasihku saat bibir kedua kami masih saling mendominasi. Lidah Yunho yang bergerilya di dalam mulutku ataupun lidahku yang menantang lidahnya, membuat liur kami bersatu dan jatuh melewati leher jenjangku yang aku yakini tidak sepenuhnya mulus karena hisapannya tadi

Aku remas rambutnya saat tangan kirinya menggoda kedua nippleku. Ini sangat nikmat!

Tangan kanannya yang mengocok juniorku, juniornya yang terus menyentuh titik ternikmat di dalam holeku, tangan kirinya yang mengusap lembut kedua nippleku, dan jangan lupakan lidahnya yang sukses membuat petahananku luntur seketika

"Ccuuum.. ahhhhh.. ccuuumm"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku saat merasakan aku hampir sampai. Junior Yunho juga semakin membesar dan berkedut-kedut di dalam holeku. "Yuuuunnhhh…" Yunho terus menciumi leherku. Ku percepat gerakan naik turunku saat usapan lembut Yunho pada nipple ku berubah menjadi remasan kuat mengekspresikan kenikmatannya

Aku tidak tahan.. kugigit bibir bawahku, kali ini aku benar benar sampai

"Arrrrghhhhhh"

Yunho memeluk tubuh lemasku dan mengarahkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya

Ciuman penuh kasih yang selalu dia berikan sesaat kami berhasil mencapai kepuasan tertinggi

"Saranghae Jung Jaejoong"

Aku kembali menciumnya "Nado saranghae Jung Yunho"

.

.

Aku memasuki Jung's corp dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahku. Tentu saja aku kesini untuk menemui beruang bermata musang yang menjadi direktur Jung's corp, tetapi jika keberuntungan kembali berpihak padaku tentu niat terselubungku bisa terlaksana, bukan?

"Joongie? Kim Jaejoong? kau Joongie?"

_GOTCHA_

Aku membalikkan badanku saat seseorang terlihat terkejut dan berlari memelukku "Joongie! Aku merindukanmu" aku tersenyum sedikit meremehkan "Merindukanku?"

"Tentu saja! Bukankah kau berjanji akan kuliah di tempat yang sama denganku? Tapi sejak kelulusan, kau langsung meninggalkan Seoul dan memilih Tokyo. Apa hebatnya Tokyo sampai-sampai kau tidak mengabariku!"

Aku sedikit muak melihat dia bertingkah seolah-olah semua baik-baik saja. Apa kau tau, kaulah alasanku memlilih Tokyo, _bitch!_

"Kau bekerja disini?"

"Ne. aku baru bekerja selama dua bulan disini. Kau sendiri? Dari pakaianmu, sepertinya kau pergi akan berkunjung"

"Apa pakaianku terlihat seperti pegawai?"

"Kau akan menemui siapa? Aigoo, kau ingin menemuiku? Apa kau kemari karena ahjuma Kim memberitaumu aku kerja disini?"

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul, atau sedikit memaksakan untuk tersenyum "Kau tidak bekerja? Atasanmu akan menegurmu jika ka uterus mengajakku berbicara"

"Atasanku Park Yoochun. Mantan kekasihmu itu"

"Dia bekerja disini?" aku tau mereka berdua bekerja disini, tapi aku bukan Kim Jaejoong jika bersikap tidak tau apa-apa

"Ne. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Membuang waktuku hanya untuk bertemu dengannya?" tanyaku meremehkan

"Sepertinya kau sudah berhasil melupakannya. Aku senang mendengarnya Joongie. Siapa kekasihmu kali ini? Kenalkan padaku.. "

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan mengatakan padanya untuk menjagamu. Ahh, tentu saja aku akan mengancam menghajarnya jika dia melukai perasaanmu"

"Kau tidak usah-usah repot mengatakannya, aku mempunyai mulut untuk mengatakanya sendiri"

"Hey.. ini berbeda Joongie"

"Setelah Yoochun, apa kau berniat merebut kekasihku lagi?"

Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresinya yang mendadak membeku "Sebenarnya bertemu denganmu kali ini hanya membuang waktuku. Tapi aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Karena saranmu saat itu, aku, Kim Jaejoong, bisa berdiri tepat dihadapamu. Karena saranmu lah, aku berhasil mendapatkan orang lain yang jauh lebih baik daripada Park Yoochun, kekasihmu saat ini"

"Joongie.."

"Mungkin jika kau tidak merebut Yoochun saat itu, aku akan berada di posisimu saat ini. Atau mungkin setingkat lebih baik dari posisimu. Tapi… Kim Jaejoong tidak akan pernah berada di tempat yang sama sepertimu. Jikapun kita berada di tempat yang sama, aku pastikan kau hanya akan menikmati bekasku"

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, Joongie" aku melihatnya menangis. Apa dia pikir aku tersentuh dengan tangisannya?

"Jika dia bisa melakukannya padaku, berdoa saja dia tidak melakukan itu padamu"

Aku membalikkan badanku dan berjalan menuju tempat pertama yang ingin aku datangi "Ahh, satu lagi.. Jung Yunho.. itu kekasihku saat ini. Jika kau masih mempunyai muka, jangan pernah mencoba menggodanya. Bekerjalah dengan benar, sekalipun kau dulu adalah sahabatku tapi jika Yunho memecatmu, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa"

Aku kembali berjalan kearah ruangan Yunho. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi pada Junsu, dia bukan lagi menjadi urusanku.

Satu lagi, hanya butuh satu lagi maka semuanya akan selesai

.

.

'Panggil manager Park Yoochun untuk menghadapku'

'Baik sajangnim'

Aku menghembuskan nafasku. Sepertinya aku benar-benar diberkahi kali ini..

"Yunho di ruangannya?"

Sekretaris itu melihatku dan langsung berdiri memberi hormat "Yunho sajangnim ada di ruangannya"

"Jangan katakan aku datang kemari"

.

"Aku tidak tau kau mengenalkanku pada sekretarismu, Yun"

Yunho melepas kacamatanya dan tesenyum saat melihatku "Kejutan sekali kau mau datang ke kantorku"

Aku tertawa dan berjalan kearahnya. Sengaja ku lepas jaketku dan meletakkannya di kursi tamu, menampilkan tubuh indahku yang hanya tertutupi celana jeans dan kemeja baby blue yang sangat pas dengan badanku

Aku mendudukkan diri dipangkuannya dan memutar kursinya menjadi membelakangi pintu

"Sepertinya tebakanku benar. Kau ke Seoul untuk mengacuhkanku dan memilih bercinta dengan berkas-berkasmu" aku mempoutkan bibirku dan jari telunjuk kananku membuat garis abstrak di rahang kokoh miliknya

_CUP_

"Kau mendapatkanku penuh selama akhir pecan, Boo. Dan bercinta dengan dokumenku? Ayolah Boojae.. bagaimana bisa aku terangsang hanya karena kertas putih dengan tinta hitam diatasnya?"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya "Memang kau akan terangsang karena apa hmm?" kucium dagunya dan menggesekkan juniorku pada juniornya "Karena ini?" kugesekkan lagi juniorku dan kupandangi ekspresinya yang menahan diri untuk tidak kelepasan 'menghajarku'

"Boo.. ini.. masih dikantor" Yunho menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangannya

"Apa aku terlihat jelek sampai sampai kau menutup mata?"

Aku tetap menggesekkan juniorku padanya, saat matanya menatapku sengaja ku gigit bibir bawahku dan menatapnya dengan puppy eyes andalanku

"Shit, aku tidak tahan lagi, Boo!"

.

.

"Ngghhhhh… Yuunnhhhhh… faaasstter.. nggghhhh.."

Sengaja aku sedikit mengeraskan desahanku agar seseorang yang melihat pergumulan kami bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Bahkan aku tidak peduli jika sekretaris Yunho mendengarnya. Dengan begitu, dia tidak akan berani mendekati Yunho. Yunho itu milikku!

"Yuuunhhhhhh.."

"Tii..iighht Boo.. nggghhhh"

Aku mendekap kepala Yunho kearah dadaku. Lidahnya begitu terampil memainkan nippleku dan membuat kenikmatan ini bertambah.

Aku menyeringai melihat Yoochun menatap datar kearahku. Dengan posisiku yang duduk dipaha Yunho, aku leluasa melihat ekspesi Yoochun yang tertekan. Kenapa? Bukankah aku mengikuti ucapannya? Aku tidak akan merendahkan harga diriku di depan laki-laki sepertinya. Tapi Yunho bukan laki-laki brengsek seperti dia. Dan merendahkan harga diri? _Come on,_ kami bercinta. Bukan sekedar rekan seks untuk memenuhi nafsu.

Pintu itu tertutup kembali, membuatku menarik wajah Yunho dari dadaku

"Sa..ranghae.." Aku menarik nafasku saat Yunho menghentikan gerakannya "Wae Yun?" aku menatap kedua matanya yang melihatku sangat teduh, jangan lupakan senyumnya yang membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padanya

"Setelah 3 tahun akhirnya kau mengatakannya lebih dulu"

"Aigoo Yunnie, aku kira kenapa. Kau ingin mendengarnya lagi? saranghae saranghae saranghae saranghae saranghaeeeehh"

Yunho kembali menciumku dan menusukku lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya "Nado saranghae, Joongie"

Dan yaaa.. kami hanya melakukan satu ronde tapi dengan tenaga yang Yunho miliki mungkin aku akan mendesah lebih lama

.

Aku melirik kalender kecil yang ada di atas mejanya. Oops, apa aku lupa memberitau kalian?

5 Februari minggu depan, kami akan bertunangan.

Karenanya, Februariku menjadi Februari terindah dalam setiap moment hidupku. Tidak ada lagi bayang-bayang Februari saat aku diputuskan dan melihat sahabatku berciuman mesra dengan mantan kekasihku. Tidak ada lagi bayang-bayang Februari saat aku pertama kali menginjakkan kakiku di Tokyo dengan mata sembabku. Jika sebelumnya aku mengaku lahir 26 Januari, kali ini dnegan bangga aku mengatakan jika aku lahir 4 Februari.

Karena dia, dan hanya dia.. Jung Yunho.. aku mencintaimu

.

.

.

"_Aku bersyukur sahabatmu mengambil kekasihmu, Joongie"_

"_Ya! Apa maksudmu oh?"_

"_Dengan begitu, kau tidak perlu meninggalkannya karena lebih memilihku"_

"_Memangnya siapa yang memilihmu?"_

_CUP_

"_Aku yang memilihmu. Dan aku berjanji akan mengubah Februari dari bulan yang paling kau benci, menjadi bulan yang paling kau tunggu"_

"_Kau gila Jung!"_

.

.

Ya, aku bersyukur Yoochun meninggalkanmu dan lebih memilih bersama Junsu.

Jika tidak, bagaimana aku tau jika Yoochun bukanlah orang yang tepat bagiku?

Jika tidak, bagaimana aku bisa bersama dengan Yunhoku saat ini?

Jika dulu aku sering bertanya pada Tuhan "Kenapa ini terjadi padaku?" tapi saat ini dalam setiap doaku selalu terselip "Terimakasih Tuhan, kau mempertemukanku dengan Jung Yunho, belahan jiwaku"

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Ini FF kedua Nari, lagi-lagi one shoot..

FF Nari mungkin tidak sebagus author lain yang lebih berpengalaman. Waktu ngetik FF ini aja nggak dibaca ulang karena takut bakal keubah lagi jalan ceritanya.

Nggak semesum FF pertama Nari, My Dearest Bear karena ini hanya 2200 kata hahaha

.

Dan Nari ngucapin terimakasih karena udah mau ngeluangin waktu buat baca apalagi mau ninggalin jejak di FF Nari yang biasa-biasa aja ini. Eh, tapi Nari juga ngehargai sider kok.

Boleh ngasih masukan tapi dengan bahasa yang halus, ok?

Terimakasih..


End file.
